El hombre más importante
by eminahinata
Summary: ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada? Slash.


**Titulo: **El hombre más importante

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 1,033

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, OMC/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, angts, Spoiler generales de la segunda temporada.

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Dedicatoria:** Yvarlcris. Esto es para ti, porque me has pedido conocer un poco más a mi querido Ilyan Wolfe. Espero que te guste.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada? Slash.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta en mis anteriores historias, tengo un repertorio de personajes originales, ya que los productores no nos dan tanto de Danny y quise hacer mi propio universo. Este fic está en el universo McDanno y no tiene relación con ninguna de las otras historias, ya que la mayoría de las historias de este universo son independientes. Sólo para aclarar. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

.

**El hombre más importante**

By: eminahinata

.

La vida siempre había sido curiosa y muy entretenida para Daniel Williams, eso no cabe duda, teniendo en cuenta a su familia loca y ruidosa y a sus amigos de diversas formas y colores, uno más extraño que el otro. Y que eran mucho que decir.

Desde antes de poder caminar, su madre y la señora Wolfe se habían conocido en el supermercado y pronto habían sido amigas, ocasionando que de esta forma sus hijos empezaran a jugar juntos. Danny Williams conoció a Ilyan Wolfe.

Danny no podía recordar día que no pasara en compañía de Ilyan, quien con el paso del tiempo tomo un lugar muy especial en el corazón del rubio detective, siendo su mejor amigo, hermano, confidente, primer amor, amante, padrino de bodas y un amoroso tío que daría cualquier cosa por la luz de su vida, la pequeña Grace. Ilyan Wolfe era el hombre más importante para Danny y eso nadie lo cambiaria. Nunca.

O eso pensó antes de que una pistola sostenida por una tal Comandante McGarrett lo apuntara en un garaje, en _su _escena del crimen. Danny había quedado si aire en un primer momento, antes de explotar y envolver toda aquella incertidumbre en sarcasmo e ironía al que se convertiría en su jefe, compañero y amigo.

Él se había sentido nervioso con el hombre fuerte y valiente, Seal de la Marina, y con un poco de angustia pensó que, de alguna forma, estaba engañando a Ilyan. Lo que era completamente irracional, pero, ¡hey!, que él es un hombre que se guía por los sentimientos y el instinto antes que la razón.

Ilyan lo había notado en el tono de su voz una noche, de esas que se sentía solo y la voz suave de su mejor amigo era lo que calentaba su corazón, y este simplemente se había reído suavemente y con todo el amor le dijo que estaba bien, que se merecía buscar la felicidad y que no importaba, porque sus sentimientos eran puros y después de tantos años nunca cambiaron. Danny amaba a Ilyan, así como Ilyan amaba a Danny. Era una verdad irrefutable, una que todos los que lo rodeaban comprendía y buscaban extraño, y que nunca cambiarían. Ellos, al final de todo, se tendrían el uno para el otro.

Danny sonrió con mucha ternura y, como siempre que el azabache decía ese tipo de cosas, su rostro se ruborizo, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Muchas veces se pregunto porque ellos nunca terminaron, así, como los cuentos de hadas y vivieron el felices para siempre. Era algo que no se podía explicar, pero que estaba ahí y que estaba bien.

Y el tiempo paso y cuando menos lo sintió se encontró envuelto en una relación con Steve, después de tanto afloja y estira, después de Rachel y el bebé, después de que Steve saliera de prisión y que todo callera en su lugar. Y, después de tantos años, él sabía que era completamente feliz y que quería compartir su felicidad con todo el mundo. Por supuesto, fue Ilyan el primero en saber todo y este pronto había bromeado y dicho varias amenazas al aire que hicieron reír cándidamente al rubio, que sabía, cada vez que mirara a Steve, recordaría con mucho cariño esa conversación por teléfono.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Hasta el día en que Steve fue secuestrado y sucedió el viaje hasta Corea del Norte y la muerte de Jenna. Había estado todo bien y un segundo más tarde todo lo que construyeron cayó sobre ellos y ya nada importaba. Él una hora más tarde se encontró llorando en un baño con el teléfono en la oreja y a su mejor amigo en el otro lado, susurrando palabras cálidas y su amor. Una semana más tarde esté hacia acto de aparición frente a su puerta, kilómetros separados de la casa de Steve, con un paquete de cervezas en su mano derecha y esa sonrisa que desde niños lo tranquilizo, sus ojos verde siempre tan serenos y llenos de sabiduría. Unas horas más tarde, ambos bajo las mantas de la cama del Hilton y sus cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro, sin ninguna prenda que los separara, Danny se sintió seguro desde el rechazo de Steve en los brazos de Ilyan.

Habían desayunado juntos, como hace mucho tiempo no hacían, y cada uno hablando de sus hijos. De Grace y los gemelos, Naomi y Deian, que Danny amaba como a sus hijos. Porque después de todo eran sus hijos. Él los había criado y cuidado desde el nacimiento de los niños y la muerte de su madre en el parto, aquella fuerte mujer que había hipnotizado a Ilyan y dado dos regalos a cambio de su vida.

Fue duro porque Emina había muerto e Ilyan se encontraba inconsciente en una cama del hospital, todo el mismo día. Fue duro convencer al azabache que no era su culpa, que nadie se imaginaba que tendría un accidente y por la noticia su esposa tendría un parto complicado. Fue duro porque Danny tan sólo tenía veinte años, con dos recién nacidos, la madre muerta y el padre sin despertar por largos cuatro años.

Deian y Naomi eran sus hijos. Eran suyos, de Ilyan y Emina*.

Y recordaron todo ello con sonrisas tristes, sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa del hotel hasta que dieron las siete de la mañana, momento en que Ilyan tendría que llegar al aeropuerto y regresar a Boston en su trabajo como jefe del grupo médico del hospital central, y Danny encaminarse hasta su trabajo en la sede de 5-0.

Ahora, él apoyado contra una pared y viendo la fotografía del bebé recién nacido con Steve a su lado, sentía que todo se caía y que los pedazos se dispersaban por toda la oscuridad, que su corazón se rompía y que quería gritarle al comandante por hacerlo sentir de esa forma, por hacerlo sentir de esa forma que sólo una persona lograba hacerlo y que en ese momento se encontraba demasiado lejos; porque se parecían tanto y a la vez tan diferentes y lo confundían.

¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada?

-Fin-

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p>

_* El nombre Emina siempre me ha gustado y no puede resistirme a usar el nombre. Aclaro que el personaje no tiene nada que ver conmigo o es alguna representación mía. Sólo para aclarar._


End file.
